


Like Real People Do

by Magnus (Magnus_Rushesin)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnus_Rushesin/pseuds/Magnus
Summary: Honey just put your sweet lips on mine, we should just kiss like real people do.





	Like Real People Do

Merle sat at the desk in his quarters on the Starblaster late at night. The room was packed end-to-end with plants collected from the planes they’ve visited. His desk was full of scraps of paper with notes on the various species, written in chicken scratch that only Lucretia could decipher. Merle held his head in one hand while gripping tightly to an old, beat-up copy of a Pannist bible.

Merle was shaken, and he hadn’t been sleeping well for a while now. He had been noticing things about his crewmates as of late. They hadn’t asked him for a healing spell for almost this entire cycle. When one of them had a serious injury, they turned to the local clerics instead of Merle. He couldn’t blame them, after all, only a few cycles ago his failed spell had resulted in Taako’s death. A cycle before that, his healing was barely effective at all and did none of his teammates any good.

Merle was a cleric who couldn’t heal. What was _wrong_ with him? Did Pan not _hear_ him? Or did Pan simply decide not to listen? Nothing Merle did ever seemed to be good enough. His entire life he had worshipped Pan, even if he hadn’t wanted to when he was growing up. He prayed and he had sung all the songs and memorized every verse. He had become a preacher, had given up so much of his life, for what? A god that doesn’t listen.

“What more do you want from me?” Merle yelled, slamming his hand down on the table. He felt tears welling up in his eyes, and he blinked them away as he heard a soft knock on the door to his quarters. “Come in,” he said.

The door slid open and in the entrance stood Davenport, holding a small glass of tea.

“Merle, I b-brought you some tea,” Davenport said, walking through the small forest of potted plants. “Lucretia and I made it, i-it’s chamomile.”

“Uhh, yeah just set it down anywhere,” Merle said from the back of the room, standing up and pushing a few fronds out of the way so Davenport could get to the part of the room where Merle kept his actual furniture.

Davenport set the tea down on the nightstand and sat down on the bed.

“A-are you alright Merle?” Davenport asked.

“Of course! Why wouldn’t I be?”

“W-well you’ve just seemed a little down lately and we, uh, we heard some y-yelling coming from in here so I just thought that maybe something was wrong?”

“Ahh, it’s no big deal,” he could see that Davenport wasn’t buying it, and his face was full of concern. “Really! I’m fine.”

“Merle if you don’t wanna talk about it th-that’s fine, we don’t have to,” Davenport said, gesturing for Merle to sit on the bed next to him. “But we both know that you’re not fine. I wanna help you, Merle.”

“If you really wanna help, Dav, I’ve been having a bitch of a time sleeping and it’d be nice if, y’know, someone was, here,” Merle said, holding open his arms to embrace Davenport. Davenport blushed and laid down in Merle’s arms. Merle clapped and the lights in the room turned off, and he pulled the blanket up to cover them.

“W-wait, what about your tea?” Davenport asked.

“Eh, we’ll drink it in the morning,” Merle said, nuzzling his face into Davenport’s wild ginger hair.

They both got the best sleep they'd had in weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this at like uhhhh 4am? so if you see any grammatical issues please let me know! Thanks!  
> Any other feedback is really appreciated too!


End file.
